


Adjustments

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: What Makes A Man [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal, Flexible Sexuality, Fluid Sexuality, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Oral, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'What Makes A Man'. Reid is surprised by Morgan's confession of love and desire, but even more surprised by his own response to the sensual man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reid rolled out of bed with a groan and hurriedly strapped his penis on, barely adjusting the straps enough as he rushed to the bathroom. He stood in front of the toilet, legs a few inches apart, and held it in place at the base with one hand while he pissed a river with the other. He had to hurriedly control his bladder or he’d overflow the cup and piss down his legs instead. Reid rolled his hips to scrape his crotch, gave his dick a shake, and wiped out the cup with a sani-wipe. Throughout the day he’d have to go without cleaning more than the cup but at night he always gave it a thorough cleaning and left it to air dry.

Reid strapped it on properly this time, shifting until it was both comfortable and secure, and then headed to the kitchen to start the coffee. He never worried about being naked in his own home, though he valued his privacy. He’d never let anyone see him with his breasts hanging out like this. Reid tossed on an apron and whipped up breakfast, humming a few concertos to himself. Once he was done he turned it out onto a plate and mixed his coffee up with plenty of sugar and a dash of cream. He took a few quick bites and then hurried into the bedroom again to dress. Reid grabbed his Tuesday clothes and pulled on a small binder before dressing. Reid adjusted his suspenders as he hurried back out to the kitchen. He selected one of the three books on the table and began to read them as he ate one-handed, sipping his coffee with a happy groan.

Reid’s ride to the office was without incident, though he realized along the way that he’d forgotten to brush his hair. He gave it a few adjustments in the dirty subway window before heading up to the street and walking the rest of the way into work. Reid’s badge red Spencer, having changed his name as a young boy, but his gender was still listed as female. No one noticed. Someday he hoped the laws would allow him to change it officially without requiring he have any kind of surgery. He wasn’t interested in surgery and didn’t think something potentially dangerous and financially draining should be required to authenticate someone.

Reid walked into the office, glancing up from his book to locate his coworkers before dropping into his seat, putting the book down, and stripping off his bag while continuing to read. He leaned forward to finish the page before shutting the book and greeting his friends. They were used to it and didn’t look up until the book closed.

“Hey,” Reid smiled, “How was everyone’s three day weekend?”

“Good,” Morgan shrugged, staring hard at Reid, “Yours, pretty boy?”

“Okay,” Reid replied, “I went to the library but they were closed Sunday and Monday so I mostly stayed home to read.”

“Why didn’t you come to the barbecue at Rossi’s place?” JJ frowned, “We missed you!”

“I wasn’t really up to it,” Reid admitted, glancing back down at his book and running a hand over the cover.

Reid hadn’t been quite the same since his biological gender had been revealed to the rest of the team a few weeks before. They’d all fallen back into ‘normal’ behavior, but he still felt the weight of their eyes on him. He knew that it was at least partially his imagination, that his own altered behavior caused them to behave differently, but he was still struggling to overcome his anxiety and dysphoria.

“When’s this gonna end, Spencer?” Morgan asked, his tone surprisingly angry.

Reid looked up at him with wide eyes and didn’t answer. JJ gave Morgan a scolding glare and Prentiss sighed.

“We can’t go back to normal until you do,” Prentiss soothed, giving Reid a worried look, “We’re not _trying_ to tiptoe around you, but it’s coming off that way because you’re withdrawn.”

“I know,” Reid replied, glancing back down at his book again, “I’m trying it’s just… Awkward.”

“For all of us,” Morgan admitted, “But we’re your friends and we care about you.”

Reid continued to stroke the binding of his book in silence. JJ gave his shoulder a squeeze and headed away, accepting defeat by his silence. Hotch headed in and Reid looked up with a relieved smile. Hotch had handled everyone’s reaction to Reid’s reveal with a defensive approach that left no one questioning the alpha male… or Reid. Perhaps that was half the problem. Reid had never been questioned after Morgan’s initial attempt and it was leaving them all tense.

“Hotch, can I talk to you a moment?” Reid asked, hurrying after Hotch.

“Sure,” Hotch replied, looking distracted.

Reid followed him into his office and then glanced at a new book he had on his table. Hotch smirked and Reid blushed as he realized how ridiculous he was being.

“Yes, it’s for you,” Hotch laughed, “Gideon sent it to the office. He sent it to me so I could read it before you obsessively hoarded it, but we both know you’ll read it faster than I will so have at it.”

Reid snatched it up, “I’ll have it to you in a half an hour.”

Reid turned to leave, but Hotch stopped him with a word, “Didn’t you want to talk to me about something?”

Reid winced, “Um… yeah. You know how grateful I’ve been about you keeping everything… quiet… since… then…”

Hotch nodded, “No thanks necessary, Reid. It’s my job as your boss and my privilege as your friend.”

“The thing is, it sort of hasn’t helped. I’m still incredibly uncomfortable around everyone and they’re still walking on eggshells around me.”

“Give it time,” Hotch advised, setting himself up at his desk for the day and pulling out a few files JJ had left in his In Box.

“I don’t think that’s the answer,” Reid replied.

Hotch looked up and gave him a level stare, “You want to bring HR in to this?”

“Oh, uh, no, that wasn’t what I was thinking…”

“Because I can’t authorize a private discussion, Reid. If it escalated I’d be responsible and face as many repercussions as the people who would be charged with sexually harassing you.”

Reid shifted uncomfortably, “So how exactly are we supposed to handle this? I can’t talk about it. They can’t ask about it. No one understands it. This isn’t _working_.”

Hotch sighed, “Go out with them, Reid. They’re keyed up because you’ve stopped being their friend, not because you’ve got parts they didn’t realize you had. I guarantee you that none of them thought about your genitals before that day and they’d rather not be thinking about them now. Get the light off of them and no one will be fumbling around for the right words anymore. If it sparks an _informal, out of office discussion_ , than no one ever has to know.”

“Yeah,” Reid nodded, “Okay.”

“Would you like me to go, too?” Hotch asked.

Reid thought a moment, “No. I’ve been leaning on you too much as a sort of protector. It’s become stifling to everyone else.”

Hotch nodded, “I agree. Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Reid turned to leave, but Hotch called him back again.

“Reid?”

“Hm?”

“Give Morgan a break. He feels bad.”

“I know,” Reid nodded, “So do I.”

Hotch nodded and Reid left, not sure to feel about the fact Hotch hadn’t told him he _shouldn’t_ feel bad. Maybe discouraging Morgan’s questions had been the wrong thing to do. Then again, he legitimately hadn’t been able to tolerate them at the time and he shouldn’t have _had_ to- so perhaps it was a mix of both.

Reid stepped down into the bullpen again and faced his co-workers, “Let’s go out tonight.”

“Um…” JJ glanced at him.

“I mean, assuming we don’t get a case.”

“We’ve got about a dozen cases,” JJ laughed, “We always do. It’s a priority matter more than an ‘if’. I’d love to go out with you, though. What’s the occasion?”

“Relaxing with my friends,” Reid smiled, and shifted uncomfortably.

“Right,” JJ chuckled.

“Let’s do it, pretty boy,” Morgan decided cheerfully, standing up and walking around to sling an arm across his shoulders, “A bit of dancing, yeah?”

“Um… you know I don’t dance,” Reid stumbled.

“Exactly,” Morgan grinned, he gave his shoulder’s a squeeze, “So why are you trying to force this? We’ll go out after our next case just like we always do, but this time _you’ll come with us_. You’ll half-hate it, but you’ll do it. Then you’ll amuse yourself along the way and we’ll give you tolerant smiles. Basically, just let it go back to normal. You wanna do something with us? Good. Let’s do that, but let’s let it happen naturally.”

“Well, now I don’t know what to do,” Reid huffed.

“Just chill, man. Chill,” Morgan laughed, ruffling his hair.

Reid straightened out his hair with a sigh and Hotch called them to the ready room and they started their pre-case prep. Reid got caught up in the case and put aside his anxiety for a while and before he quite knew what was happening they’d finally fallen back in step again. It was all so incredibly anti-climactic that he was a bit disappointed. So it was no surprise when they were out at a bar after their case a few days later that he was blindsided by the very situation he’d attempted to set up.

“So, how long have you known?” JJ asked, sipping from her drink, “I mean, was it always? Or did you reach a point where you just knew?”

“A-always,” Reid replied, staring down at his own drink, “I argued with my parents about my gender from the moment I could speak.”

“Do you ever feel weird in the men’s room?” Prentiss wanted to know.

“No. I belong there,” Reid replied sharply.

“I’m not saying you don’t,” Prentiss soothed, “I’m just wondering. I mean, sometimes I feel weird in the girls room just because other women are there and I’m the same gender as they-“

 _“So am I,”_ Reid replied sharply.

Prentiss winced, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-“

“I wanna see it,” Morgan stated.

“What?” Reid asked.

“Your dick, man. I wanna see your dick. Never got to. I think it would help all of us. We saw what you _didn’t_ want us to see, so now it would help to have a proper visual.”

“You…” Reid blushed, “You want me to show you my junk? Like… all of you?”

The group glanced at each other and then nodded agreement, eyebrows raised and expressions suitably curious. Reid took a deep breath and then nodded, “Yeah, you know what? Okay. Sure. Where should we… do this? All at once or…?”

“Yeah, let’s go out back,” Morgan nodded.

“Oh, yeah, an alley. Let’s make this _really_ seedy and cliché,” Prentiss laughed.

“Well it’s not like we can go into the guy’s room,” JJ laughed, “We kind of have to.”

“How about my place?” Rossi interjected, speaking for the first time, “We can-“

“Oh, no,” Reid shook his head, finished his drink, and stood up, “I think I prefer seedy. Come on, guys. Alley it is.”

The group paid their tabs and headed outside, giggling and looking around themselves eagerly. Reid was easily the least drunk of the group as he led them into the alley between the bar and a restaurant that had been closed for a few hours. It was nearly one in the morning and the only people around were either already deep in the sauce or headed for it. He stepped behind a dumpster and the group gathered around, forming a half-circle while Reid unbuttoned his trousers and giggled along with them. He pulled his shirt up first to show them his bound chest. Garcia touched it briefly but he pushed her hand away with a mild scolding glance.

Reid pulled his cock out from between the flap of his boxers and grinned as they all stared at it in surprise.

“It looks so _real_ ,” Prentiss breathed.

“It looks so _big_ ,” JJ snickered, “I pictured smaller.”

“It’s the middle size,” Reid replied proudly, “I wore the smaller as a kid but-“

“Oh yeah, you’re a man now,” Morgan laughed, “Let’s see the balls.”

“Wait,” Reid blinked up at JJ, “Don’t picture it! You’re like my sister!”

“There are balls?” Garcia asked, “Are they hairy?”

“No,” Reid laughed, pulling his boxers all the way down to show off his harness and the full packer cradled in the supportive ring, “But my _legs_ are.”

“Damn, boy!” Morgan laughed, “Look at all that bush under there!”

“I meant my legs,” Reid snickered.

“I didn’t,” Morgan laughed.

“Okay, show’s over,” Reid tucked himself back in, “So we’re good?”

A chorus of agreements and a few protests that they wanted to feel it met him, but he turned his back and tucked himself back in. Rossi clapped him on the shoulder as he walked away, giving him an approving smile to show that he felt Reid had done the right thing. Reid gave him a lopsided smile and followed the rest of the group back to their cars. There was a brief debate about who was sober enough to drive and then they called taxis while Reid walked to the bus stop. Morgan pulled up along side him just as Reid reached the sign.

“Hey!” Reid snapped at him as Morgan rolled down the window, “Pull over and give me your keys!”

“I’m sober, Reid.”

“Like hell you are! You called a taxi!”

“I did it to-“

“Keys! Now!” Reid snapped, pulling at he door handle only to find it locked, “Let me in!”

Morgan sighed and unlocked the door and Reid scrambled in, “Pull over. Now.”

“Reid I-“

“ _Now_!” Reid shouted at him angrily. Morgan obediently pulled over and Reid pulled his keys out of the ignition, “I can’t believe you! We’re federal agents! We’re supposed to set an example, and instead you’re out here risking your life and the lives of every single person-“

“SODA, Reid. I only had soda tonight.”

Reid blinked, “Soda?”

“Smell my breath?” Morgan asked.

“No thanks,” Reid frowned, “Just soda?”

“Yeah,” Morgan nodded, “I knew you were going to pull something tonight and I wanted my head on straight for it. You, on the other hand, tossed them back like they were water. Keys?”

Reid blinked at them and then handed them back, staring blearily as Morgan started up the car, “So… where are we going?”

“I’m taking you home,” Morgan replied, “I don’t want you passing out somewhere along the way.”

“I can take a taxi.”

“You won’t though, will you?” Morgan huffed, pulling out onto the highway.

“Public transportation is better for the environment.”

“If you thought that you’d get rid of that piece of shit car you drive. _That’s_ bad for the environment.”

“I drive it once a month maximum,” Reid frowned, “Only when I have to go someplace public transit doesn’t go.”

“Mm-hm,” Morgan nodded, “Where’s Prentiss and JJ to make jokes about boys and their cars when I need em?”

Reid smiled, “You called me a boy.”

“I’ve been calling you a boy for as long as I knew you,” Morgan replied, “You’re just not listening.”

“You’re a good friend, Morgan,” Reid slurred.

“You gonna pass out?”

“Yeah,” Reid sighed, leaning his head against the window.

Reid didn’t remember the trek up to his apartment or Morgan dropping him into his bed. He woke up the next morning in considerable discomfort from having slept in his binder and set about icing his ribs. He knew he’d have to go without it for a few days to make sure he hadn’t caused any irreparable damage, so he selected a few vests from his closet and laid them out to figure out which outfits they went well with. His phone rang while he was drinking his morning cup of coffee.

“Hey, Hotch, what’s up?” Reid asked.

_“We’re being called in. You sober?”_

“Did Morgan call you?” Reid asked irritably.

_“Just hung over. Good. Get in here as soon as you can. Arrange a ride.”_

Hotch hung up and Reid grumbled while downing the last of his coffee and ringing for a cab. He stuffed himself into some clothes and headed out the door after washing his packer and putting it back on damp. He’d just have to hope it didn’t make a spot on his trousers.

Hotch was in a foul mood when Reid got in and it was immediately obvious why. Everyone was tired and hung over from their night out drinking. Reid gave Morgan an anxious smile and sat beside him, but the darker man just stared at him as if he were waiting for something. Reid mouthed ‘what?’ but JJ had already started presenting the case to them so Morgan couldn’t answer.

A few minutes later they were staggering out to the jet and then it was all work for several days on end. It wasn’t until they were on their way home from Texas that Reid finally had a chance to speak with Morgan. He sat down beside him on the jet and Morgan sighed, pulling out his headphones.

“Yeah?” He asked roughly.

“Are you okay?”

“Nah,” Morgan sighed, rubbing at his face, “I’m going through some personal stuff.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Reid asked.

“No thanks,” Morgan reached for his headphones again.

“Are _we_ okay?” Reid asked, his voice dropping anxiously.

Morgan sighed again, shaking his head, “No, Spencer. No, we’re not.”

“Was it… what I did?” Reid asked, “Because you suggested-“

“It’s nothing to do with you, okay?” Morgan replied angrily, standing up and moving to another seat.

Reid stared after him miserably and then turned to a book to distract himself from the tears that wanted to fall. Hotch watched the exchange in silence, glancing at Rossi for confirmation before standing up and heading over to Reid. Rossi walked over to talk to Morgan and Reid watched them while trying to pick up what they were saying.

“He’s trying to come to terms with this.”

“There’s nothing to come to terms about,” Reid replied softly, “I’m the same person.”

“Yes, but _he’s_ not.”

“How?”

“That’s for him to tell you.”

“I’m not sure he ever will,” Reid replied, “I think I just got friend-dumped. Is that a thing?”

“Sure, but you haven’t,” Hotch replied, “Give him some space, okay?”

“Yeah,” Reid nodded, turning back to his book. He didn’t want to continue to talk about Morgan. Hotch took the hint and left him be. 


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan became more and more distant over the next few days; leaving Reid to slowly try to accept the fact his friend was gone. Then one day Reid was in the bathroom using the toilet when Morgan came in and settled into the stall beside him. Reid ignored him until he saw Morgan leaning over to watch him piss.

“Didn’t get enough of a look before?”

“Wondering how you’re doing that,” Morgan replied quickly.

“A funnel,” Reid replied, then hit the toggle to flush, cleaned up brusquely, and hurried away.

“All this time I always thought those wipes you carry around were because you’re a germophobe or something.”

“Mm,” Reid replied, washing his hands. Morgan joined him at the sink.

“I just lied to you,” Morgan stated suddenly as Reid was heading for the door.

“What?” Reid turned in confusion.

“I just lied to you.”

“Um… okay,” Reid blinked, “Why and what about?”

“Why… because I’m embarrassed and scared and frustrated. What about? Why I looked.”

“Okay,” Reid frowned, “Curiosity is normal. Would you like me to remove it so you can-“

“No,” Morgan replied, giving him a pained look, “I’m not curious. I’m… look, I’m in love. With a guy. It’s freaking me out and I don’t know how to handle it.”

“Oh,” Reid blinked, “Okay. So… you’re sort of… taking it out on me?”

“I’m taking it out on _me_ ,” Morgan replied, “I’m pushing everyone away because I can’t do this again. I can’t fall for a friend. It’s killing me inside. I’ve been in love with him for years now, Reid. Years. I don’t even know if I can… _do that_ … but I can’t stop thinking about him. The thing is, even if he’s into guys- which I don’t know if he is- he deserves better than me. I fuck up every relationship I touch.”

“Maybe because you weren’t with him,” Reid replied, slipping his hands into his pockets and frowning.

“The thing is that’s why I’m pushing all my friends away,” Morgan replied, “If I can’t deal with losing him as a friend than I can’t deal with telling him.”

“So when are you going to tell him?” Reid asked, his stomach fluttering anxiously.

“Now,” Morgan replied, stepping forward, “Spencer, may I kiss you?”

“Wait… what?” Reid blinked, stepping back in surprise, “I thought… it’s not Hotch?”

“No,” Morgan replied, stepping closer. Reid backed into the sink, “No, it’s you. It’s always been you. You fascinate me, Spencer. You’re brilliant and funny and sexy as hell.”

“You don’t… No… I…” Reid stammered in surprise that quickly turned to anger, “No you can’t! This is because you saw me without my packer and-“

“I said _years_ and I meant it,” Morgan insisted, “Why do you think I freaked out about you being… I mean, about me _mistaking_ you for a woman? I was confused, Spence. I saw you and I thought _maybe_ I am straight, but you know what? I’m not. Because as much as I’d like to deny it I just spent the last two years thinking about you _as a man_. I want you, Spencer. I want to get down on my knees _right here_ and suck your dick.”

“I thought you wanted to kiss me!” Reid squeaked.

“You said no,” Morgan replied, dropping to his knees, “I’m upping the ante. Come on, Vegas boy. You in or out?”

“You can’t just…” Reid stammered, “Not _here_ you can’t.”

“Okay,” Morgan stood up, grabbed Reid by his tie, and tugged him towards a stall. He pushed Reid into it and shut the door behind them, pressing the skittish young man against a wall and then dropping to his knees again.

Morgan smiled up at Reid while he stared down at Morgan in shock. The suave man undid Reid’s trousers and slipped his flaccid member from his trousers, holding it in three fingers before leaning forward to tease the tip with his tongue. Reid whimpered, his eyes wide as Morgan began to mouth at the head of his cock. Reid shivered and Morgan leaned in to press his free hand against Reid’s balls. Reid gasped and his head flew back, slamming into the stall wall.

“Is this okay?” Morgan asked, rubbing against his balls firmly.

“Yes,” Reid gasped, “Mm, s’good.”

Morgan took Reid’s cock into his mouth and began to move his head subtly while rubbing firmly at his bollocks to stimulate the hidden sex organ beneath. Reid’s eyes rolled in his head and he began to pant as his packer was ground into his mound and pleasure sparked up his body. Morgan continued to stroke his now damp prick with one hand while mouthing the tip, teasing it with his tongue, and staring up at Reid with sultry eyes.

“This… shouldn’t feel so… mm,” Reid groaned, though he was far from release.

“So sexy,” Morgan purred, leaning back on his heels, “What else can I do? Show me, Spencer.”

Reid shivered and shook his head, “I dunno…”

Morgan leaned forward and kissed along Reid’s hip, lapping at a groove and nibbling at his harness. He stared up at Reid as he anxiously pulled up his shirt so he could stare down at Morgan’s ministrations. The man was groaning softly as he worked Reid’s dick with the clear intent to bring him off. Reid decided to take some mercy on him and reached beneath the packer to expose his sensitive flesh more. Once he pulled his hand away his legs began to shake as Morgan’s continued attention stroked every nerve in his sex. Reid clutched at the top of the stall and bit his lip to stop from whimpering.

Then someone opened the door and Reid gasped in horror, his hand flying down to his mouth to stop his cries of excitement. He was close to coming and Morgan wasn’t stopping. Whoever it was opened the stall where Morgan’s feet were sticking out and paused. Then he shut the door and used the urinal instead. When he left Reid’s hand quickly gripped the stall wall again.

“Derek that was Rossi,” Reid gasped, “I know his tread and… please… _please_.”

“Mm,” Morgan groaned, slurping around Reid’s packer before popping off and lapping at the tip, “Come for me, pretty boy.”

Reid choked on his own cries, shaking as he went from wet to soaked. His knees knocked and Morgan worked him through it with his prick so deep in Morgan’s mouth that his nose was pressed to the leather of his harness. Morgan slid off of his prick and Reid jumped a bit as it fell wetly to his leg.

Morgan stood up, smiling proudly, and leaned forward with a gleam in his eyes, “ _Now_ may I kiss you?”

“Y-yeah,” Reid panted.

Morgan leaned forward and captured Reid’s lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Reid’s tongue flickered across Morgan’s shyly but when Morgan tilted his head to deepen the kiss the younger man responded with heat. Reid pressed back against Morgan, shivering as he felt the hard cock against his hip.

_I could do that. Wear a strap-on._

Reid pulled back and reached down to cup the man’s erection through his trousers with trembling hands.

“Mm,” Morgan groaned, eyes falling shut as Reid stroked him through his trousers, “You don’t have to.”

“Oh, good,” Reid pulled his hand back quickly and started putting himself away.

Morgan stepped back, taking a few deep breaths, “Do you like men?”

“Yes,” Reid blinked up at him, taking in the strained look on his face, “I’ve just… never done something like this before. I’m more comfortable with women.”

“That’s cool,” Morgan nodded, “I want to take you out to dinner.”

“Oh-okay,” Reid replied, “I guess. Okay. Are you sure about this?”

“It’s this or we give up on our friendship, because let’s face it we can’t come back from this.”

“In… in that case…” Reid glanced up at him shyly, “Now?”

“Yeah,” Morgan smiled, “Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

Reid sat awkwardly across from Morgan, leg jigging up and down as he rearranged the table settings.

“Reid,” Morgan caught his hand, “Easy, Spencer. It’s just me.”

“I know,” Reid nodded, staring down at the table, “Maybe we _should_ have gotten some wine.”

“I want a clear head,” Morgan replied, “But I won’t argue if you want some.”

“No, it’s for the best we don’t,” Reid replied, fidgeting again.

“Talk to me,” Morgan replied, catching Reid’s hand in his own, “Tell me what you’re reading right now.”

“ _Artamène ou le Grand Cyrus_ by Georges, _Gordana_ by Marija Jurić Zagorka _,_ _À la recherche du temps perdu_ by Proust…”

“Anything in English?” Morgan cut him off.

“ _Poor Fellow My Country_ by Herbert and the latest release of the FBI’s BAU manual rules and regulations. What are you reading? Or doing? Do you read?”

“I _do_ read,” Morgan raised an eyebrow; “I’m reading _Lord of the Rings_ right now.”

“Oh!” Reid’s eyes lit up, “Did you start with _The Hobbit_?”

“I did.”

“What did you think of it?”

“I thought _The Hobbit_ was hard to get through, because it’s got a lot of descriptions and such, but when I started reading _The Lord of the Rings_ it was like reading the adult version of _The Hobbit_.”

Reid’s eyebrows crinkled, “Maybe we should talk about something else.”

“Pathetic, was that?” Morgan laughed, “I’m not a genius like you.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Reid frowned.

“So, I’ve got other qualities,” Morgan teased with a smile, “I can bench press you. That has to get your gay juices flowing.”

Reid blushed a bit, “Well, it doesn’t repulse me.”

“ _And_ we share the same job, so we can talk about that.”

“True,” Reid nodded, perking up a bit.

“Then you can start getting me into your TV shows… within reason.”

Reid shook his head solemnly, “That’s not possible.”

“Why not?” Morgan asked in surprise.

“Because there is no reasonable level in fandom. It’s like the mob. You’re either in it or out of it, but once you’re in you never get out; you just find new ships and keep sailing like the big, hysterical, dragon riding Viking you are.”

“I understood about half of that.”

“I’ll make you a glossary.”

“That would be helpful, thanks. Can I read it _after_ I’m done _Lord of the Rings_ , or is there a cliff notes version?”

“Ask Garcia. She has video clips from something online called… youtub?”

“Youtube,” Morgan smiled, “Maybe I have a few things to get you into as well.”

“I’m not really into technology.”

“That’s fine,” Morgan grinned, “I’ll work the techno voodoo, you just tell me more about how you’re a sailor.”

Morgan winked flirtatiously and Reid dissolved into laughter. Luckily the waiter arrived to save either of them from more awkward conversation and they began to eat with gusto. When they began to speak again they kept it on more natural terms, discussing their work, coworkers, and various theories about profiling.

They left together and enjoyed a movie, glad there were a few things they had in common. Morgan drove him home and insisted on walking him right up to his door. Reid blushed red the second they started up the steps and made it _painfully_ clear he didn’t want a kiss, but thankfully he only did so by ducking repeatedly rather than saying something inadvertently cutting. Morgan hugged him tightly.

“It’s okay, pretty boy,” Morgan whispered, “Thanks for giving me a chance.”

Morgan pulled back and hurried away, leaving Reid standing on his doorstep with a distressed look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Work was hell for the next week. Morgan had dialed it back with Reid significantly and everyone was feeling the strain. Morgan was still friendly, but he didn’t joke with Reid in the same way. He didn’t get into his personal space or tease him, and he never flirted anymore. After their case was over and they headed home Reid was despondent and watched Morgan with sad eyes.

“Just talk to him,” JJ whispered.

“I can’t,” Reid muttered, “I don’t know what to say. I messed up, Jayje.”

“What happened?” JJ asked, “You two seemed to have everything back to normal and now it’s worse than before.”

Reid swallowed and shook his head, “I’m not sure I can tell you. There’s some personal stuff involved.”

JJ sat there for a moment considering the young man she considered to be her little brother, “Okay. I’ll ask him.”

“No! JJ!” Reid whispered, but she stood up and walked across to Morgan, sitting beside him and motioning for him to take off his headphones.

“Hey, what’s up, JJ?” Morgan smiled sadly.

“You tell me? What’s with you and Reid?”

“Nothing,” Morgan replied, shaking his head.

“Why do you say that as if you wish it wasn’t?” JJ asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What’s going on between you two?”

“Nothing,” Morgan replied.

“Again. Wistful. I… no. Oh, no. Morgan, he’s a _guy!”_ JJ hissed.

“I know that,” Morgan replied.

“But do you _know_ it?” She asked, “He’s not going to want you to do things with him that a woman would!”

“I know that,” Morgan replied sharply, “I’m okay with that. I told him I was. I _showed_ him I was. Then he shut down on me. The problem is on _his_ end. He doesn’t want to touch me, JJ. He’s straight. Apparently, he’s more straight than I am.”

“Morgan,” JJ rubbed her fingers between her eyes, “Reid doesn’t even _begin_ to profile as straight, and _don’t_ bring up his gender in response to that statement.”

“Why are you harping on his gender?” Morgan snapped, “I get it! He’s a guy! I don’t _care!_ ”

Morgan stuffed his headphones back into his ears and stubbornly ignored her until she got up and walked away. Hotch raised an eyebrow at her as she made her way back over to Reid but she just shrugged at him. JJ sat back down beside Reid and punched his arm sharply.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“You went on a date with Morgan and didn’t _tell me_?” JJ whispered angrily.

“It wasn’t my place to out him,” Reid replied, rubbing his arm, “Believe me, I wanted to tell you. I don’t know what to do and I could use someone to talk to about this.”

“Well, what happened on the date?”

“We were both painfully awkward, especially me. We have too little in common.”

“You _work_ together,” She pointed out.

“Oh, yeah, that’s great. Hey, baby, how about that corpse today? Don’t maggots just get your blood boiling?”

JJ was silent for a moment while she watched Reid with narrowed eyes, “Okay, so sex _is_ the issue. Morgan led me to believe otherwise.”

“Wait, what? I said we couldn’t relate-“

“And then you tied it back to sexual attraction. Morgan thinks you aren’t attracted to men, but I know that to be untrue. So what’s the problem? Is Morgan not your type?”

Reid glanced towards him and blushed, “No.”

“So what is the problem?”

“I’ve… I’ve never touched another guy’s… junk.”

JJ snorted, “Did you just say junk?”

“JJ, be serious!” Reid scolded softly.

“I am. Are you?” JJ shook her head, “You _have_ one. Maybe his is a bit more _naturally_ warm and doesn’t require you interchange parts, but I doubt it’s all that different. They’re just little flesh lumps that turn into dildos. The end.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know how to touch it. JJ,” Reid turned more fully towards her, “I can _be_ a man all I want, and I had the advantage that many transmen my age didn’t have of getting to go through puberty this way with only a year without hormones. None of that changes the fact that _I don’t know how to touch another man’s dick.”_

“You think I did the first time?” JJ asked, “Come on, I’m good, but no one’s _that_ good.”

“Yeah, but what do I do?”

“Um… tell him?” JJ suggested sarcastically, “Spence, he thinks you’re not interested.”

“I’m… scared,” Reid replied, “He claims to be seriously into me and I’m not sure how to react to that. I do find him attractive, but I haven’t been fantasizing about him for _years_ like he has me.”

“Wow, that’s intense.”

“Exactly,” Reid nodded, “I’m worried the reality won’t live up to the fantasy.”

“That’s _his_ problem, not yours,” JJ reminded him.

“Yeah, but he’s stated we can’t be friends. Lovers or nothing. That’s it.”

“That’s not fair,” JJ replied with a frown.

“He says we can’t go back.”

“Why? Because he made it awkward by being in love with you? He needs to get over that and preserve your friendship!”

Reid felt his face turn a brilliant shade of red and JJ’s eyes narrowed, “There’s something you’re not telling me. What made it awkward if not his adorable man-crush?”

“We sort of… did something… in the bathrooms at the BAU.”

“Seriously?” Her eyebrows went up, “How much something are we talking here? First base?”

Reid winced.

“Second?”

Reid stared down at his hands.

“You can’t have had sex, he’s convinced you’re not into him,” JJ replied, “But that leaves third base and no way did you two… did you?”

“Well…“ Reid mumbled.

“So, what happened? You got him to… you know…” JJ mimicked a gun going off with her fingers, “So you obviously aren’t completely-“

Reid shook his head slowly, “He didn’t. Just me.”

“Wait… I’m lost.”

“He sort of… did stuff to me… but I didn’t reciprocate.”

“Why? When? You had a bad date so you finished it at work in the bathrooms?”

“No, that happened before the date.”

“Okay, I’m getting the awkward part. So you two had some… sex?”

“Oral,” Reid nodded while looking away..

“Wow. Okay,” JJ made a face, “So he went down on you in the bathrooms. You had a bad date. And then…?”

Reid shrugged slightly, “He hugged me goodbye and thanked me for giving him a chance. Then he just left and this is how it’s been ever since.”

“So… and I realize I’m going to regret asking this… no freaky stuff during or after the date?”

“No.”

“Spence,” JJ sighed, “No one is saying you _have_ to do anything. Ever. Not ever. But communication is _key_ here. You guys fooled around _before_ your date. Then you went on a date and you _hugged goodbye_. That’s basically a dismissal of his feelings. That was you saying ‘hey, thanks for jacking me off, but I’m done with you now’.”

“That is _not_ what I wanted to say,” Reid insisted.

“Then you need to either jump his bones or tell him that! Spencer, he can’t read your mind, no matter how good a profiler he is.”

Reid stared at his hands, “Fine, but I still don’t know _how_ to… do that stuff.”

“Spencer,” JJ squeezed his shoulder, “I mean this with every ounce of love I have for you: you’re on your own with that part.”

XXX

Reid was sitting at home reading when he finally got up the nerve. He’d been reading a Star Trek novel when it struck him that Kirk and Spock had so much chemistry but so little in common. He’d always shipped them together but until he reached a scene with them arguing and Kirk simply _not_ understanding Spock’s point of view due to their different upbringing and species, Reid simply hadn’t seen an issue. They were always together, they were both powerful men, they had little opportunity to date outside of each other, and their friendship was heated. They made sense.

Reid put his book aside and called Morgan up on the spot, half expecting him not to answer. Just as he was finished mentally preparing the voicemail he heard Morgan’s voice on the other end.

“What’s up, Reid?”

Reid froze.

“Hello? … You there?”

“Um, yeah. I wasn’t expecting you to answer.”

“Oh… you okay?”

“Not really,” Reid swallowed a few times, “I messed things up with a friend of mine and I really miss him.”

Morgan was silent for a moment and Reid felt the atmosphere on the other end change as he moved into another room, “Well, sometimes things don’t work out. You might have to let that go to preserve other aspects of the relationship.”

“I’m not okay with that,” Reid replied, “I want another chance but I don’t know how to ask him. I’m not exactly experienced with any form of seduction beyond the theoretical.”

“What makes you think seduction is the answer?”

“Because I left him hanging due to my own insecurities and inadvertently left him with the impression I wasn’t interested.”

“Are you?”

Reid swallowed, and when he replied even he was surprised at the heat in his voice, “Very interested.”

“In something physical? Or a relationship?”

Reid hadn’t been expecting that question. He had to actually think it through, “I’m not sure. I don’t have any experience with either.”

“Even with women?”

“A bit,” Reid confessed, “About the same amount I have with him.”

“Geez,” Morgan breathed, “I didn’t think you were…”

“Virginal?” Reid chuckled, “I don’t consider myself such, but I’m definitely pretty inexperienced. I’ve only had one actual relationship and the rest was experimenting.”

“We talking Maeve here or…”

“Maeve was my only relationship, yes,” Reid replied, “And there was no sex with her. We didn’t have the chance. I don’t want that regret with you but I also don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Spencer, you couldn’t disappoint me. Not with anything physical, and probably not with anything else. I’m not going into this with any expectations. I wasn’t thinking we’d have sex at the end of our first date, it’s just that you seemed so uncomfortable with me on a physical level.”

“I am, but not because of _you._ I don’t know how to touch a man.”

“Me neither,” Morgan replied, “But I’m willing to learn.”

“You at least have a real…” Reid shut his eyes, swallowing back the sudden surge of misery that flooded him and took his voice.

“Hey. So do you. Felt real.”

“I can’t feel it, though. I wear it and I touch it, but I don’t know where touching would feel good on you.”

“Then I’ll show you. It would be my honor.”

“Thank you. When?”

“Whenever you want.”

Reid was silent a moment, and then, “Now?”

“Where are you?”

“Home.”

“I’m on my way. You need me to pick anything up?”

“I don’t… um… condoms?”

“Sure. Anything else?”

“I have lubricant for both vaginal and anal penetration.”

“Mm,” Morgan stated, his tone intrigued, “Be right over, Pretty Boy. No pressure, okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

Reid hung up the phone and bolted for his room, tearing out his transwear gear. He changed into a double sports bra instead of his binder, knowing it would be more comfortable for close contact movement. Then he pulled off his straps and switched out his soft packer for strapless strap on with a built in vibrator function. Reid’s hands shook as he slid the toy into his already dripping wet body, walked around the room to test it’s placement, turned on the vibration, gasped and quickly turned it off, and then finally surveyed himself in the full-length mirror in his bedroom closet.

“Oh gods,” Reid breathed, running his hands through his hair as he surveyed his own flushed face and body.

Reid’s erection stood proud before him, the Realdoe flesh soft but firm. Reid spent a moment just touching himself and shivering in desire as the ridges of the toy stimulated his clit, before hesitantly pulling his hand away. He took several deep breaths and then dressed again, his trousers tenting lewdly in front of him. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and hurried out to straighten up the living room, light some candles, and pull out some drinks from the fridge. He was just starting to become anxious rather than organized when Morgan knocked on the door. Reid checked to make sure it wasn’t his landlord and opened the door to quickly pull him in.

“Hey pret- whoa!” Morgan laughed, “Eager, much?”

“Yes,” Reid stated, pressing him against the door and kissing him hungrily.

Morgan’s hips moved forward in surprise as Reid’s hard on prodded him. He made a soft sound of surprise and gripped Reid’s ass, pulling him closer as he kissed him back with fervor. Reid’s hands explored Morgan’s shoulders and then the younger man tugged him backwards to the couch.

“I have champagne but…” Reid told him, wide eyes focused on Morgan’s face.

“You got other needs,” Morgan growled, reading him like a book, “Where you want this to happen, Pretty Boy?”

“Um… bedroom?” Reid suggested.

“Anywhere you want,” Morgan replied, “Any _way_ you want.”

“Mm,” Reid struggled, swallowing hard, “That’s very, very dizzying.”

“Slow down or-?”

“No. Now,” Reid insisted.

“Lead the way.”

Reid grabbed Morgan’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. The clothes he’d painstakingly- very considering the bulge- placed on moments earlier were quickly stripped off. Reid’s cock bobbed obscenely in front of him as he pulled off Morgan’s as well, breathing in his scent and caressing the chocolate flesh revealed to him. Reid felt drunk on the sight of the man before him. He was gorgeous and smelled like a fantasy.

Reid pushed Morgan towards his bed, the older man laughing a bit as he was manhandled until his legs hit the bed and he toppled down. Morgan groaned a bit and reached down to stroke Reid’s cock, eyes widening as Reid gasped and arched his back in obvious pleasure.

“Oh, you can feel this one, can’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Reid gasped, “The other half is inside me. Sooo good.”

“You gonna fuck me with it, Pretty Boy?” Morgan growled, though his eyes were nervous.

“Y-yeah,” Reid gasped, “Next time.”

“Hm?”

“I’m not ready to be the first guy to top you. Besides, I want you inside me,” Reid breathed.

“How do we…?” Morgan hesitated.

“Just like you would with any man,” Reid replied softly, moving up Morgan’s body and straddling his thighs.

“Oh hell,” Morgan breathed, running his hands up Reid’s softly muscled thighs, “Spence I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Me too,” Reid breathed, reaching for the lubricant he’d placed on the table and nearly toppling sideways, “Later I want you to show me how to touch you, lick you, blow you, but for now I just want you to come.”

They shared a warm smile and Reid watched Morgan put a condom on with curious eyes. Then he moved forward and reached back to slick up Morgan’s hard cock. He pushed up on his knees as Morgan slid higher up the bed and Reid chased after him. They smiled, their expressions teasing, and for a moment they both felt the old camaraderie that filled their job. They were friends, the closest of friends, who had fought, wept, won, and lost together. Reid held Morgan’s shaft in position and worked the head into his ass with his long fingers while Morgan groaned and tried his damndest not to come on the spot. Finally he was inside of Reid, who pausing to get his breath back and then sliding down with a low moan.

“Oh fuck,” Morgan gasped, clenching Reid’s thighs as the tight heat enveloped him. He was so hard it was painful and he needed movement to take the pressure off of his cock.

Finally Reid began to move, sliding up with a soft moan and then dropping back down with a gasp of pleasure. He threw his head back and began to ride Morgan faster and faster, the darker man groaning as pleasure coiled in his abdomen. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the air and Morgan gripped Reid’s hips as he began to thrust up into his young lover.

“Spence,” Morgan gasped, “Yes!”

“Derek,” Reid pleaded, “T-touch me.”

Reid leaned forward so he could control his body’s movements without guidance and Morgan reached between them to take hold of Reid’s slim prick. His fingers found the button and Reid gasped as the toy vibrated inside his core.

“Fuuuuck,” Reid groaned, and his hips shook as he came hard around Morgan’s dick.

“Yeah, baby,” Morgan snarled, “Ride it!”

Morgan tugged on him harder and Reid threw his head back and let out several sharp shouts as he rolled into a second orgasm. Morgan couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He grunted out his own release as his cock pulsed into Reid’s ass, biting his full lip as pleasure shot through him from head to toe. He jerked on the bed for a moment, hips unwilling to give up the profound gratification pulsing through him, and then sagged back in relief. Reid fumbled with the toy and shut it off, sitting in his lap for a moment with his eyes dancing happily and expression elated. He smiled down at Morgan, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

“I was so nervous,” Reid smiled happily, “But that was really easy.”

Morgan shook his head in amusement, “You’re really something.”

Reid sobered, “The really hard part is going to be using my mouth and hands.”

“You’re way too intimidated by something that just exploded in your ass, Spencer,” Morgan insisted, “I’m just flesh and blood, man. Nothing more or less. You’re going to have days when I go off like a rocket and days where it just doesn’t happen. Same with you.”

Morgan’s hands ran over Spencer’s torso, fingers catching against the material of the binder, “What about me, hm? How do I touch you? Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Spencer shivered and carefully slid off of him to sit on the bed beside him instead, “The material is thin so I can feel your touch.”

“Wow,” Morgan breathed, pulling off the condom and disposing of it, “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Reid replied, shaking his head, “I’m used to it and a properly worn binder won’t hurt, although wearing it for too long isn’t healthy.”

“Where the hell are your nipples?” Morgan frowned.

Reid smirked and guided his fingers, “Here and here.”

“Oh… damn…” Morgan frowned a bit as he teased a circle around the general area, “I’m gonna miss sucking on nipples.”

Reid shivered, “I’ll take it off around you from time to time… when we’ve gotten further along with things and I’m comfortable showing you those parts of me. I usually sleep without the binder and prosthetic so… yeah.”

Morgan winced and drew his hand back, “That’s a good point, Spence. I’m a lot more into this than you are.”

“Emotionally, you mean?” Reid asked, shifting uncomfortably.

“Yeah, emotionally. I get it, I’m the one who decided to hang onto a crush for years, but I’m not looking to get my heart broken here. I need honesty from you. Was this a one time thing?”

“No,” Reid replied, shaking his head firmly.

“Was it to get things back to normal?”

“No,” Reid replied again, but this time he sounded hesitant.

“Do you want a relationship with me, Spencer?”

“Yes,” Reid nodded firmly, “Yeah, I definitely do, I’m just surprised _you_ do.”

“Oh, I definitely do. You’re amazing, Spencer. I can’t figure out who wouldn’t want you.”

Reid blushed and ducked his head, “You’re… way too gorgeous to be saying stuff like that to me.”

“You look in a mirror lately?” Morgan asked, raising an eyebrow, “Damn you’re fine!”

Reid laughed, “I’m going to go change. I’ll be right back.”

Morgan made himself comfortable while Reid cleaned up quickly and changed into his regular packer. He walked back into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed with a happy sound. Morgan snuggled up to his side and nuzzled his ear.

“Mind if I stay the night?”

“I want you to,” Reid sighed happy, rolling over and pressing a kiss to his lips again, “Derek this was amazing. Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Morgan replied in surprise, “I’ve never been with a man before and I was pretty intimidated. You made it easy.”

“I’d… I’d like to top next time,” Reid replied hesitantly, “Will you let me try?”

“Yeah, if you’ll let me back out the second I start freaking out,” Morgan replied, “Which is guaranteed to happen at least once.”

“No problem,” Reid replied, running his fingers over Morgan’s arm, “That’s fine. I mean, I nearly ended our friendship when I panicked so…”

“Yeah, no more of that,” Morgan nuzzled close, “I’m going to go wash up for bed.”

“M’kay,” Reid yawned and stretched, “Night.”


	5. Chapter 5

Reid waited for nearly three weeks of dating and cases before he broached the subject of sex again to Morgan. They’d both backed off significantly after their night of passion, but since it was mutual there wasn’t the same level of angst. After some time spent getting to know each other on a romantic level, Reid was ready for more of Morgan’s delicious body. He enjoyed the movies they saw, their dinners, and especially just sitting quietly with Morgan and reading. Their dates had all ended with long, intimate kisses, but neither had felt ready to take things back to a more primal level. So by the time Reid was getting antsy he was also far more comfortable with the idea of dating his coworker.

“Hey, Derek?”

“Hm?” Morgan glanced up from the case he was reviewing. He had court in the morning, “Yeah, handsome?”

“I was wondering if you were… um… in the mood?”

Morgan’s face twisted up in charmed amusement, “You’re too damn cute, d’you know that? You want some lovin’, pretty boy?”

“Um… yeah?” Reid replied, feeling his face heat up.

“C’mere,” Morgan put his file aside.

“You don’t need to study more?”

“I’m prepped. I was mostly drifting off and thinking about other things.”

“One of those things, me?” Reid asked as he slipped into Morgan’s lap.

“You know it,” Morgan smirked, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, “Bring those lips down here.”

Reid leaned down and they began a slow, intimate kiss, Morgan’s hands stroking up and down his sides. After a few minutes of chaste kissing Morgan stroked his lip with his tongue and Reid opened up with a soft moan. Morgan’s hips rolled up, rubbing his growing arousal against Reid’s groin. Reid let out a soft gasp against his mouth and Morgan latched onto his bottom lip to give it a firm nibble. Reid groaned and began to grind against Morgan as well, drawing a deep moan from the darker man. Morgan broke the kiss for air, breathing hard as he pushed up against Reid.

“You make me so hot, Spence,” Morgan panted.

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?” Reid asked shyly.

“Oh, yeah,” Morgan nodded.

Reid stood up and tugged Morgan towards his bedroom, eager to have Morgan’s scent on his pillow again. He pulled the sexy man into his bed, wrapping his arms around his neck and bringing their lips together again. They both knew they wouldn’t be satisfied with just kissing, so when Morgan slid his hand up Reid’s shirt he was more than happy to initiate a quick removal of the upper layer of clothing. Morgan was nibbling at his neck happily when Reid slid his hands down inside of Morgan’s boxers and gripped his ass tightly. Morgan made a throaty sound that had Reid panting with lust.

“Derek,” Reid gasped, pulling back, “Can I…? Do you think we can…?”

Morgan nodded quickly, “Yeah, let’s do it. I want all of you, pretty boy.”

Reid groaned hungrily and hopped off of Morgan to hurry over to his dresser drawers, pulling them open to root around until he pulled out a strap on for himself. He removed his packer and dropped it on the top of the dresser, trading it for a much more heavy duty, and erect, phallus. Morgan’s eyes widened, but he wasn’t surprised to see Reid’s erection. He was surprised to see what was _underneath_ of it.

“Uh, is it bad manners to ask to see…?”

“Yes,” Reid cut him off, then sighed and shook his head, “No. I mean, we are lovers so… okay, just… don’t comment, okay?”

Reid removed his stap-on and stepped up to the edge of the bed, planting a foot and shocking Morgan by literally bearing all.

“Whoa,” Morgan breathed, eyes wide with shock.

“I said no comments,” Reid pouted, but he didn’t look sincere. He was blushing with pride, “It’s not… it’s not what it looks like.”

“I _know_ what it is,” Morgan breathed, “What do _you_ call it?”

“A… A sissy cock,” Reid blushed, “Is that weird?”

“Since it looks like one? No. Okay, I know what you want to do, and I know you aren’t into your… _parts_ , but can I suck on your sissy cock?”

Reid let out a soft sound of excitement and nodded fast.

Morgan leaned forward, eyes heavily lidded as he took a good, long look at Reid’s engorged clit. Reid had worked hard to expand it, using a clit pump on a regular basis until he’d basically gotten addicted to it. His hope had once been that he could pass as male, but it was only so engorged when he was aroused. Otherwise it was just a big bump barely peeking out of his mound. Morgan had gotten him hot and bothered though, so he was swollen and wet for him.

Morgan leaned down, peered up at Reid through his eyelashes, and teasingly lapped at the crown of Reid’s little cock. It pulled a sharp gasp out of him and Morgan grinned wickedly. That was all the warning Reid got before Morgan latched on with a hungry moan, slurping at him and sucking on his dick as if it were a delicious pop. Reid almost lost his voice shouting in shocked arousal, his hips bucking eagerly as he pushed into Morgan’s mouth. The strong, dark man reached below to stroke Reid’s lips and he shifted his legs apart. He’d had women finger him and do this, but never a man, and Morgan treated his prick far differently than the women had. He swirled his tongue, sucked, moved his head, and worked Reid into a froth as he slipped a finger inside and began to pump it quickly.

Reid could feel the flesh on his hard shaft burning as Derek brought him closer and closer to release. Reid gripped Morgan’s skull, holding onto him as he pressed into his mouth. Morgan sucked him hungrily, nose pressed into his mound. When he curled his finger inside to hit Reid’s g-spot the young man let out a strangled cry and then groaned over and again as his body shook with pleasure. He had to push Morgan off a few seconds later, because he was apparently content to _keep going._

“Fuck!” Reid gasped.

“Oh, you’re not done yet,” Morgan growled, grabbing at his thighs.

“Oh, you’re not getting out of me fucking you,” Reid countered, pushing his head away, “Believe me, I’ll come while I’m pillaging your ass.”

“That shouldn’t be sexy,” Morgan growled while Reid went back to putting on his strap-on.

Reid shivered and hissed through his teeth while he strapped it on, the firm lines of the inside touching his most intimate parts and now _very_ sensitive parts.

“How do you want me sexy man?” Morgan purred, stroking his own erection while lying splayed on the bed.

Reid paused to admire him. Morgan’s muscular body was gorgeous, his cock long and thick and with a tendency to lean towards the right until he was fully hard.

“On your hands and knees is easiest, but I want to be able to see your face. Would you mind straddling me?”

“I thought you wanted to _top_?” Morgan teased.

“I want to make _love_ to you,” Reid chuckled, “I don’t care how, I just want to be inside you, Derek.”

Morgan’s eyes softened and he nodded, shifting up so Reid could kneel behind him, “I’ll open you up first. Knees for that, okay?”

Morgan nodded and leaned forward for him, and Reid had to remind himself to breath at the sight of Morgan’s long, broad back. He ran a hand over it before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lower back. When he straightened up it was to locate the lube and pour some onto his hand. He warmed it for a moment before spreading his cheeks with one hand and sliding a wet finger around Morgan’s pucker. It was tightly furled, but was soon winking at him as Reid expertly stimulated him.

“I’ve only done girls like this,” Reid whispered softly, “They either love it or hate it, basically no in between. I want this to be good for you, so when you’re sitting on my cock make sure you angle your hips until it feels good. Find your prostate and this will be ten times better.”

“You just want me to bend over for you again,” Morgan snickered, still touching himself to distract from what Reid was doing.

Reid, however, was going to be very, very patient and make sure Morgan barely felt any burn at all. Which was why he spent the time he was behind his boyfriend kissing his body, mouthing at his flesh, and very slowly working one finger into him. His strap-on for topping for anal sex wasn’t as big as the one he used for vaginal or when he was bottoming, so he only needed to work Derek up to two fingers. By the time he got the second one in Derek had adjusted to the first and was relaxed enough to enjoy it. Reid gave him one last lingering kiss and then pulled his fingers free to spread some lube on his shaft.

“Okay, roll over,” Reid spoke softly.

Morgan did so, his face flushed with desire as he eagerly spread his legs.

“If it feels half as good as that…”

“Better,” Reid promised.

“I thought I was riding you?” Morgan asked.

Reid shook his head, “Next time. I just… you look so _hot_ like this.”

“I know that’s right,” Morgan grinned, still stroking himself slowly. He was only half hard, but that wasn’t surprising. Reid had read that many men lost their erections during prep. It was distracting.

Reid knelt between Morgan’s thick thighs adjusted the positioning of his legs, stuffed a pillow beneath his hips, and slowly began to work himself into Morgan’s body. His eyes widened, but there was no sign of pain. When he made it halfway in Morgan began to pant a bit, his mouth falling open and a soft sound of pleasure making Reid’s toes curl. He was only getting teases of pleasure himself, but he knew once he was able to move more freely that every thrust would light up behind his eyelids.

“Derek,” Reid breathed, glancing down at where they were joined, “I’m in. Oh, wow, I’m inside you.”

“Yeah,” Morgan’s eyes fluttered shut and he licked his full lips, “You can move.”

Reid nodded and slid partway out, tensing his hips so he would feel if there were too much friction. It was smooth as melting butter. He pressed back in and began to move with more surety, changing the angle of his hips on each thrust.

“Tell me wh-“

“When!” Morgan sounded as if he’d been punched, but the look on his face wasn’t of pain. He scratched at Reid’s hips, grabbed one of the straps of his harness, and began to tug at him to move faster.

Reid leaned into him, finding the angle again by guiding himself with his hand, and began to take Morgan while the man beneath him moaned and grabbed at his ass. Now that Reid was moving steadily he could enjoy the way his packer’s base rubbed against his wet, swollen arousal. He was quickly panting and thrusting harder into Morgan’s body. Morgan was tossing his head and groaning, fingernails digging into Reid’s ass. His eyes were shut tight and Reid knew he’d be enjoying quite the display behind his closed eyes. Morgan’s voice was becoming more frantic just as Reid started to approach another climax. He knew he’d automatically stop thrusting while he came so he reached down to stroke Morgan’s cock. The man let out a strangled sound and a few strokes later he was pulsing out between them. Reid watched his face contort in pleasure and panted enthusiastically. He shifted his hips to a more self-satisfying angle and let himself ride the wave of pleasure that washed over him. He panted harshly, gasping and gripping the bedding beneath him. The scent of Morgan’s release was high in the air and his strong legs were wrapped around Reid’s body. He grinded his hips into Morgan’s plush ass and let himself shake and tremble until he was satisfied. When Reid slipped out and slumped down on Morgan’s belly, heedless of the mess his face landed in, it was with a sense of triumph and exaltation. They’d _both_ conquered their fears. Reid had a man who understood him, loved him, and was as much a part of his work as his private life. Morgan had the man he’d fallen in love with. Reid had no doubt that someday he’d let Morgan take him in a completely different way, but he doubted it would be often or any time soon. For now, he was just so very relieved to lift his head, press their lips together, and laugh at Morgan’s sputtering as he got a taste of himself on Reid’s lips.

“You little,” Morgan growled.

“Little?” Reid taunted, “I’ve got two more sizes. Don’t tempt me.”

They both laughed, cleaning themselves up on Reid’s shirt so they could curl up together and bask in the afterglow of their beautiful lovemaking.


End file.
